


Aftermath of selfishness

by GhostlyKing



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, good soul food, new video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyKing/pseuds/GhostlyKing
Summary: Essentially just a good fluffy fic that takes place after the newest Sanders Sides video. SPOILERS AHEAD!
Relationships: Janus/Remus, deceit/remus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Aftermath of selfishness

Janus sunk out and popped into the dark side's living room. He took a deep breath before flopping onto the couch and squealing out of pure joy. He relaxed for a moment then snuggled into a pillow that he had installed a heating pad into. He felt the happiest he had in years. 

He was snapped from his peacefulness by the sound of whistling. “Oh, there you are Janus. How did things go?” ,he recognized the voice instantly as Remus. The other side sat down next to him and started to gently rub his back. 

Janus shot up still clutching the pillow. “It was great actually! I-they-we- I have at least a bit more say in things. And they know my name!” ,after that Remus started to tune him out. He didn’t mean to be rude but he didn’t need to know the details. What he did know is that Janus is happy and that’s all that mattered. Janus had on a smile that brightened up his whole face. The kind that had to be genuine.

As Janus rambled on and on excitedly Remus eased him into a comfortable position. Remus was laid back against the arm rest with Janus curled up in his lap with Remus playing with his hair, hat tossed carelessly aside.


End file.
